The Family's Favorite Games
Max 10. LittleBigPlanet 2 9. Luminous Arc 2 8. Telltale's The Walking Dead 7. Xenoblade Chronicles 6. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves 5. Super Smash Bros. Brawl 4. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers 3. Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess 2. The Last of Us 1. Final Fantasy IX Samuel 10. No More Heroes 2 9. Uncharted 3 8. Kid Icarus Uprising 7. Saints Row: The Third 6. Sonic Heroes 5. Blazblue Continuum Shift Extend 4. Pokemon Black/White 2 3. Metal Gear Rising: REVENGANCE 2. Trinity Universe 1. Persona 3 Portable Niklas 10. inFAMOUS 2 9. Soul Calibur II and V 8. Sonic Heroes 7. God of War III 6. Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction 5. MediEvil 4. The Legend of Spyro trilogy 3. Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale 2. Muppet RaceMania 1. Crash Bandicoot 2 and Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Michael 10. Pokemon Gen 3 9. Road Trip Adventure 8. Penny Racers 7. Gears Of War 3 6. TF2 5. Fallout New Vegas 4. Ape Escape 3 3. Super Smash Bros Brawl 2. Super Mario World 1. Halo 3 Caden 10. Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale 9. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD 8. Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes 7. Persona 4 6. Kid Icarus: Uprising 5. Super Smash Bros. Brawl 4. The Last of Us 3. Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia 2. Metal Gear Rising: REVENGENCE 1. Rhythm Thief: & The Emperor's Treasure Hawk 10. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (PS3) 9. Golden Sun: The Lost Age (GBA) 8. Dynasty Warriors 5 (PS2) 7. Muramasa: The Demon Blade (Wii) 6. Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil (PC) 5. T.R.A.G.: Mission of Mercy (PS1) 4. Touhou Hisoutensoku (PC) 3. BlazBlue: Continuum Shift EXTEND (PS3) 2. Samurai Warriors 2 & Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends (PS2) 1. Sengoku Basara 3: Samurai Heroes (PS3) Heartless Soldier 10. Fire Emblem Awakening 9. Halo Reach 8. Resident Evil 5 7. Catherine 6. Metal Gear Solid 4 5. The Last of Us 4. Persona 3 FES 3. Custom Robo 2. Kingdom Hearts 2 1. Dark Souls Jeff 10. Super Mario Sunshine 9. Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 8. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves/Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception 7. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped 6. Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time 5. Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver 4. Super Smash Bros. Brawl 3. The Last of Us 2. Saints Row: The Third 1. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record The Water Waka Screw it, here's a Top 25: 25. Half-Minute Hero: Super Mega Neo Climax Ultimate Boy (PC, PSP) 24. Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door 23. Yu Gi Oh! The Sacred Cards (GBA) 22. WarioWare Inc.: Mega Party Game$! (GCN) 21. Kirby's Return to Dreamland (Wii) 20. Pokémon Black/White 2 (DS) 19. Pokémon Conquest (DS) 18. Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire (GBA) 17. Touhou Koumakyou: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil (PC) 16. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy (3DS, iOS) 15. Castlevania: Judgment (Wii) 14. Worms 2: Armaggedon (360, PC, iOS) 13. Stick RPG 2 (PC) 12. Peggle (360, DS, PS3, PC, iOS) 11. Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo (GBA, Arcade) 10. Time Crisis 4 (Arcade, PS3) 9. Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock (Wii, PS2, PS3, 360, PC) 8. Castle Crashers (360, PS3, PC) 7. Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (Wii, PS3) 6. Katawa Shoujo (PC) 5. Earthbound (SNES) 4. Chrono Trigger (SNES, DS, iOS) 3. Ōkami (PS2, Wii, 360, PS3) 2. Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords (DS, PSP, 360, Wii, PS2, PS3, PC, iOS) 1. Pokémon Fire Red/Leaf Green (GBA) Maverick Countdown coming up on this topic. ObsidiusFan I've already made this countdown on Youtube! 10. Super Smash Bros Brawl 9. Bully: Canis Canem Edit 8. Godzilla: Save the Earth 7. Super Mario 64 DS 6.The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time/Majora´s Mask 5. Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater 4. Crash Twinsanity 3. Shadow of the Colossus 2. Kingdom Hearts 2 1. Pokémon Black & White 1/2 Stelios78910 See this. Because he's a fussy busterd. The Omni-Slayer Screw Top 10s, here's a Top 20: 20 - Need for Speed Carbon 19 - Tomb Raider Legend 18 - Metroid Prime 3: Corruption 17 - Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc 16 - ModNation Racers 15 - Super Paper Mario 14 - Shadow the Hedgehog 13 - Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon 12 - Gran Turismo 3 A-Spec/Gran Turismo 4 11 - The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker 10 - Jak 3 9 - Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time 8 - Super Smash Bros. Melee 7 - Persona 4 6 - Crash Twinsanity 5 - Batman: Arkham City 4 - Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale 3 - The Last of Us 2 - Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time 1 - Pokémon Black and White 2 Rovenami 10. Jak and Daxter 9. Sonic Generations 8. Star Wars: Republic Commando (Lesser known FPS game) 7. rFactor 6. Team Fortress 2 5. Kirby's Return to Dreamland 4. Daytona USA 2: Power Edition 3. Panzer Dragoon 2. NASCAR Racing 2003 Season 1. Daytona USA 2001 Alex I feel fancy why don't I put the system each one is on and a little reason why 10:Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time 3D-3DS 9.Animal Crossing New Leaf(Just noticed I said Wild World when I haven't played it yet sorry bout that,but anyways...ADDICTING AND FUN AS ALL HELL :) )-3DS 8.Skate 3-PS3(one I own) and Xbox 360(So freaking fun and Glitchy,and I am a skater so its fun to play) 7.Far Cry 3-PS3(one I own), Xbox 360 and PC(Realistic setting,great characters,fucking excitement and scares at every turn and you can go hunting always wanted to hunt IRL 6.Sonic Generations Unleashed Mod(Yes I count it as its own game since it is very different,and fixes every issue with the Unleashed levels I had)-PC only 5.Corpse Party Book of Shadows-PSP and PSVITA(I love this game since unlike most horror games...its not really realistic and its a game that has characters you can feel for like 'The Scared one' or 'The Pervert' yet they all have good character development) 4.DuckTales Remastered-PlayStationNetwork, Xbox Live(To be Released) and Eshop(one I own)shit this game is just...DUCKING AWESOME it fixes EVERYTHING I had wrong with the old game...and it made the moon even better 3.Pokemon Black-DS(This game got me to love pokemon again and I have more then 600 hours on it in time spent...I think that shows something) 2.Earthbound(it has been beaten)-SNESTHIS GAME HOLY SHIT ITS AMAZING unlike most problems I had with RPGS of that time...its not OH SAVE THE GIRL BY FIGHTING SLIME AND DRAGONS...Its 'Save the dang world...why? A FLY TOLD YOU TO DO SO MAN JUST DO IT') 1.Persona 3 Portable-PSP(It will be explained one day) James 10. Katawa Shoujo 9. Metal Gear Rising: Revengance 8. Halo 4 7. Portal 2 6. Metroid Prime 2: Echoes 5. Star Wars: Knights of The Old Repubilc 4.Okami 3. Mass Effect 3 2. Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater 1. Bioshock Infinite Austin 10. Suikoden 1 9. Metal Gear Rising: Revengence 8. League of Legends 7. Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 6. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2: Explorers of Darkness 5. Tales of the Abyss 4. Final Fantasy Tactics 3. Blazblue Continuum Shift: Extend 2. Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne 1. Fire Emblem: Awakening Ty 10. No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle 9. MadWorld 8. Kirby's Return to Dreamland 7. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker 6. Super Mario Galaxy 5. Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 4. Grand Theft Auto IV 3. Pokemon Black 2 and Pokemon White 2 2. Minecraft (COME AT ME HATERS) 1. Castle Crashers Mr. Weird 5. Koji the Frog 4. iCarly 2 3. Wii Fit Plus 2. Pong 1. Hellcats Over the Pacific [[Nerdy Randall] 10. Dead Island 9. Pokemon Snap 8. Mario's Time Machine 7. Viva Pinata 6. Disney Infinity 5. Lenny the Lizard 4. Monsters, Inc. Scream Arena 3. Chameleon Twist 2. Scaler 1. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Judas the Wolf(former member) 10. Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker 9. Rayman 8. Super Mario 64 7. Team Fortress 2 6. Batman: Arkham City 5. Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty 4. Bully: Canis Canem Edit 3. Jak 2 2. Rayman 2: Revolution 1. Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater The Black Rose 10. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess 9. Resident Evil 4 8. Cave Story 7. Team Fortress 2 6. Super Mario Galaxy 5. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 4. Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater 3. Shadow of the Colossus 2. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption 1. Banjo-Tooie Category:Top 10 Category:Policy